The role of the Cyclotron Chemistry Core is the radiochemical preparation of all cyclotron-produced tracers routinely required to conduct the biological studies proposed in the projects. To accomplish this objective requires the development of reliable, rapid synthesis of a variety of radiotracers. While the synthesis of some of the radiotracers involve the use of methods from the literature developed by others, most of the required radiotracers were first developed and synthesized by our group. In addition to the daily synthesis of radiotracers required to conduct the proposed studies, the Cyclotron Chemistry Core is also responsible for the synthesis and quality control of all of the non-radioactive precursors used in the routine radiochemical syntheses. Although many of the precursors are known compounds, their preparations are, in some cases, complex, multistep syntheses of optically active compounds. Specifically, the core is responsible for the preparation of (11C)-N-methylspiperone and N- methylbenperidol for dopamine D2 receptors, (11C) WIN 35,428 for dopamine uptake, 6-(18F)fluoro-L-dopa for dopamine uptake, (11C)-ethyl iodine for preparation of N-alkylated LSD analogs, and (18F)-fluoroethyl tosylate for preparation of N-fluoroalkylated LSD analogs.